


Glasses Are Hot

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [93]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gift, Glasses, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Steven sees Duff with glasses on.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Series: Requests [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Glasses Are Hot

“Babe? You home?” Steven called as he walked through the door, arms loaded down with things from his mom.

“Living room!” Duff called back. Steven heard him messing around with an acoustic guitar. Steven smiled as he sat the bags down in the kitchen and made his way to the living room.

“Mom sent us some good stuff and…” Steven trailed off when he caught sight of Duff. He saw sitting cross legged on the couch, guitar in his lap and a notebook at his side. But that’s not what made Steven stop talking.

It was the fact that Duff was wearing glasses.

“You okay over there?” Duff asked, looking up at his boyfriend. They had been together for awhile now and Steven had no idea that Duff wore glasses. “Steven?”

“I…” Steven stepped closer. “When did this happen?”

“What?” Duff was extremely confused.

“Glasses,” Steven pointed out. Duff reached up and touched his face, honestly forgetting that he had been wearing them.

“Oh, these?” Duff asked. “I’ve had them since I was a kid. I just don’t wear them.” He shrugged. “Let me put them away. I know I look nerdy.”

“No!” Steven stopped him as he started taking the glasses off. Duff froze and looked at him. “I mean, uh...I like the way they look...on you.” Steven’s cheeks turned red and Duff smirked.

“You like them?” Duff asked. He sat his guitar to the side and patted his lap for Steven to come sit on. Steven made his way over and sat down, smiling at Duff.

“You look hot in them,” Steven admitted, making Duff chuckle.

“You think so?” He asked. Steven nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll remember that then.”

“So, watchya working on?” Steven asked, snagging Duff’s notebook.

“Solo stuff,” Duff told him. “Axl thinks he’s a good songwriter, so he can figure out what to put on the album himself.”

“You should wear your glasses for your solo stuff,” Steven told him. “Get you a lot of fangirls.”

“Hey, my biggest fan is right here. And apparently, he really digs my glasses,” Duff laughed. Steven blushed again and went back to reading through what Duff had wrote. Duff watched as Steven read a little, then turned to stare at him when he thought Duff wasn’t looking. “Steven?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re staring,” Duff chuckled. Steven quickly looked back at the notebook. “And you know, I think I could wear these to bed, if you want.” He placed a kiss on Steven’s neck.

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea,” Steven nodded. “Maybe...maybe we should go to bed now?”

“Hmmm, didn’t your mom send us food?” Duff asked. “Maybe we should eat first?” He smirked when he saw the pout on Steven’s face. “But first, let’s go look at something in our room.” 

He had never seen Steven move so fast, but he got Duff to the bedroom.

And he made him keep the glasses on.


End file.
